The Sun
by TaoKYU
Summary: "bagi gege, kau seperti matahari"-KrisTao here


**Title : The Sun**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast/pairing : TaoxKris/TaoRis/KrisTao/YinYang/DragonPanda/Leader Magnae/PedoLolli dll**

**Disclaimer : TaoRis milik Tuhan, milik orang Tua*nunjuk diri sendiri* /-_-/,milik diri mereka sendiri(?), SMEnt selaku agensi. FF murni milik saya. Jika ditemukan kesamaan, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL/Boys Love, abal, typo dimana-mana, alur dipaksakan dan kekurangan lain yang akan readers temui sendiri. No bash. No Flame. No Bacot(?)**

.

TAOKYU PRESENT

**.**

**.**

And story….

.

.

.

Begin..

.

.

…

…

.

.

"_Kau sudah pulang_ _?_" tanya sesorang tersebut.

"Aku ada di bukit belakang sekolah, ge. Ada apa ?" tanya Tao pada seseorang diline telpon yang ia genggam tersebut.

"_Tidak latihan ?_"

"Tak ada latihan hari ini. Lee _soensaengnim_ tidak masuk. Kris ge sudah pulang ? Tumben sekali ge ?"

Kris, namja yang berada diseberang line telepon tersebut terdengar terkekeh pelan. "_Well, baby peach… hari ini rapat dibatalkan. Maksudku, dialihkan. Appa tiba-tiba datang dan memimpin langsung rapat darurat itu. Kau bilang, ada di bukit belakang sekolah kan ? Aku akan kesana. Tunggulah, jangan kemana-kemana."_

"Gege mau kesini ? Tidak usah ge. Tao akan segera pulang kerumah," ujar Tao buru-buru seraya mengangkat pantatnya dari tanah.

"_Sudahlah, gege kesana. Lagipula ini masih sore. Bukankah tak ada kerjaan jika kita hanya diam didalam rumah. Tunggulah. Gege berganti pakaian dulu. 20menit lagi kau akan melihat kekasihmu yang tampan ini, Tao peach."_

Tao terlihat mendengus kesal. Ingin sekali ia berteriak pada Kris, betapa keras kepalanya lelaki tiang listrik itu. Tetapi dengan segera ia enyahkan pikiran jahat tersebut. Well, setidaknya ia menganggap berteriak pada Kris adalah perbuatan yang jahat. Bahkan selama 2,5 tahun mengenal namja China-Canada tersebut, belum pernah sekalipun ia melakukan tindakkan bodoh, tentu saja dalam hal ini, berteriak. Suara Tao halus dan lembut. Setidaknya, penyakit radang yang ia derita tak mengijinkan dia untuk terus berteriak sepanjang hari.

"_Peach, kau masih disana_ ?" tanya Kris yang merasa terabaikan.

Tao buru-buru tersadar dari pikirannya barusan. "Yaaa… terserah gege. Cepatlah datang. Agar kita bisa melihat sunset ge," ujarnya cepat.

"_Baiklah. Bye baby peach_."

Setelah memastikan sambungan line telepon itu terputus, Tao kembali mendudukan dirinya diatas rumput dan menumpukan seluruh berat badannya pada sebatang pohon plum dibelakangnya. Mata dengan aksen _Wo Tan_ tersebut terpejam menikmati halusnya sang angin musim gugur yang sedang melanda Korea.

Ia pasang telinganya baik-baik. Mendengar harmoni alam yang tengah berlangsung disekitarnya. Suara cicit burung. Air sungai mengalir. Gesekkan antar ranting.

Suasan tenang ini membuat Tao semakin terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri. Meskipun sayup suara kendaraan besi masih terdengar, namun tak sedikitpun dapat mengusik selimut nyaman yang sedang Tao rasakan sampai akhirnya tangan besar nan lembut menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Mengusak pelan rambut hitamnya.

Tao membuka mata. Mendongak pada sosok yang ada di sampingnya. Sedikit mengerjapkan mata kala retina matanya secara paksa menerima sinar menyilaukan dari sang matahari.

"Kris ge ?" ujar pada sosok yang masih berdiri dengan balutan jeans hitam serta kaus putihnya.

"Mmhh.."dengungan Kris nyaris tak terdengar oleh Tao yang kini tengah mengeser duduknya. Memberi tempat pada Kris untuk sekedar dapat menyenderkan punggungnya pada pohon besar dibelakangnya.

"Cepat sekali ge ?" Tao mengerutkan dahinya dengan menatap Kris yang sibuk menyapu poni panjangnya.

"Kau terlalu cerewet. Aku sudah berada didalam mobil ketika memutuskan sambungan telpon tadi," jelas Kris kembali mengusap rambut Tao.

"Gege!" pekik Tao yang tak begitu keras. "Kau sedari dulu selalu saja mengusap rambutku. Tidak. Maksudku kau selalu mengacaukan tatanan rambutku." Tao mengerucutkan bibir peachnya dengan tangan yang merapikan anak rambut yang sempat diobrak-abrik oleh namjachigu-nya sendiri. Jemari lentik itu menyisir tiap surai hitamnya. Khas seorang _Huang Zi Tao_. _Princess Peach_ dari seorang Wu Yi Fan.

"Rasanya menyenangkan, memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Seperti anak laki-laki usia 7th, right ?" ujar Kris menyentil hidung mancung sang panda. "Aku suka mengusap rambutmu, tidak hanya untuk mengacaukannya saja, tapi aku selalu menikmati helai halus yang ditawarkan rambut hitammu itu, baby."

"Eungghh.." Tao hanya mampu mendesis tak jelas lalu segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada aliran sungai kecil didepannya.

"Kenapa tak langsung pulang ?" tanya Kris. Matanya menatap langit yang mulai terlukis warna jingga disana. Menggeser warna biru cerah yang tadinya sempat dengan agung merajai langit angkasa.

"Hanya sedang menikmati waktu ge. Aku kira kau akan pulang malam. Maka dari itu akau kesini. Setidaknya disini lebih menyenangkan dibanding dirumah sendiri," lirih Tao.

Memang, sejak 1,5 tahun yang lalu, Tao dan Kris memilih tinggal disatu atap. Dalam kasus ini, tentu saja tinggal dirumah Kris yang notabene lebih besar dari apartemen Tao sebelumnya. Bukan berarti tempat tinggal Tao jauh dari kata, tak layak untuk ditinggali berdua. Hanya saja, terlalu repot dan membuang-buang uang jika setiap bulan membayar sewa apartemen pada pemiliknya.

Lagipula, masing-masing telah mendapat ijin dari orang tua untuk tinggal bersama. Orang tua Tao yang notabene ada di China. Sedangkan orang tua Kris yang berada di Kanada.

"Dan, tentu saja kau juga berniat melihat matahari tenggelam, kan ?" tebak Kris yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari namja yang masih dengan lurus memperhatikan aliran sungai yang beberapa meter berada didepannya.

"Aku meyukai warna matahari tenggelam, ge. Jingga. Perpaduan antara merah dan kuning itu sangat indah. Apa kau tak menyadarinya ?" Tao membuka mata. Menampilkan bola mata hitamnya. Hazel hitam tersebut menatap lurus pada langit diatasnya. Semburat merah serta orange bersatu. Melukis lukisan alam yang terkadang tak banyak orang yang dapat menyadari betapa indahnya pemandangan yang ditawarkan oleh langit kala sore hari tersebut.

"Yaaa… setidaknya makna dari warna jinga itu sendiri juga melambangkan dirimu, bukan ? Secara psikologis, warna ini identik dengan sifat seseorang yang ceria. Bukankah _my princess peach_ orang yang sangat-sangat-sangat ceria ?" tutur Kris menjepit pelan hidung Tao dengan kedua jarinya. Tao hanya mendengus kesal sambil mengusap hidungnya yang terlihat memerah. "Warna jingga juga melambangkan keramahan dan kehangatan. Well, kau selalu ramah dengan semua orang. Bahkan, dengan orang yang jelas-jelas tak menyukaimu," lanjut Kris, mengabaikan ekspresi protes yang hendak dikeluarkan oleh Tao.

"Ya… setidaknya, dengan melihat matahari yang menghilang di ufuk barat, aku merasakan kehangatan itu meresap masuk ke jiwaku, ge," ujar Tao akhirnya dengan senyuman. "Sunset memberikan efek yang luar biasa bagiku. Segala beban yang rasanya sedang menimpa pikiran serta hati, untuk seketika bisa terabaikan dengan suasana seperti ini."

Kris ikut tersenyum. Segera ia menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Tao yang tetap tak bergerak tetapi masih dengan setia memasang senyumannya. Ia selipkan lengan kanannya pada pinggang Tao. Membuat namja manis tersebut tersentak kaget mendapat perlakuan tak terduga dari Kris. Namun dengan segera ia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku mengingatnya ge," ujar Tao tiba-tiba.

Kris memandang tak mengerti pada kekasihnya tersebut. "Apa maksudmu ?"

"Bukankah kita juga dipertemukan waktu matahari tenggelam di Pulau Jeju 2,5tahun yang lalu."

Kris sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Bola matanya berputar. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Lantas semakin erat memeluk namja berbibir kucing itu.

"Sepertinya sunset akan menjadi legenda dalam kisah cinta kita."

Tao kembali manatap aliran sungai dihadapannya. Bias sinar matahari yang memantul dari sana membuatnya seakan terlihat seperti sebongkah berlian yang menerima cahaya lampu.

Berkilau. Menyilaukan setiap mata yang menatapnya.

Kris terus memandang Tao tak berkedip. Memperhatikan tiap ekspresi dari pemuda yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Bagaimana ia tersenyum…

Bagaimana ia terkekeh…

Bagaimana ia bergumam…

Saat ia mengurucutkan bibir…

Pandangan mata yang berbinar…

Disadari atau tidak, Kris lantas menyunggingkan seulas senyuman dibibirnya. Sebuah senyuman yang terkadang tak banyak orang mendapatkannya. Kecuali untuk sosok bermata panda tersebut.

"Ge… Kenapa kau memandangiku ? Kau tak tertarik dengan matahari yang nyaris tenggelam disana ?" tunjuk Tao dengan jarinya yang mengarah ke Barat.

Kris menggeleng. Ia raih tangan Tao, dan menggenggamnya. Sama sekali bukan genggaman erat. Namun terkesan sangat melindungi.

"Bagi gege, kau juga seperti matahari."

Tao memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Matahari akan dengan setia menghampiri ketika pagi datang. Menggantikan malam dengan gelapnya yang terkadang banyak orang menilai, menakutkan."

Kris tersenyum kembali.

"Matahari selalu setia. Ia pergi. Tetapi ia akan kembali muncul dari Timur. Ia bahkan tak meninggalkan bumi ini meskiun sudah triliunan tahun."

"Matahari tetap bersinar meskipun terkadang sebagian orang memakinya."

Kris terdiam sesaat. Matanya menatap dalam obsidian hitam milik Tao.

"Bukankah kau menyadarinya, _peach_ ?"

Tao menggerutkan kening. Namun ia tak berucap apapun. Ia tetap memilih berdiam diri.

"Bukankah matahari selalu menebarkan kebahagian pada setiap orang ?"

"Sama sepertimu. Kau selalu menebarkan kebahagian pada setiap orang. Terlebih pada gege."

Kris diam. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Tao dengan tangan tegasnya. Ia kecup singkap kedua kelopak mata sang kekasih yang terpejam. Dan beralih ke kening. Cukup lama ia memberikan ciuman disana.

Tao tak bergeming. Ia hanya terpejam menerima perlakuan manis dari sang kekasih. Bibirnya tertarik keatas. Membingkai senyuman tulus untuk Kris yang kini telah melepas bibirnya dari kening.

"Ahhhh… baiklah…" ujar Kris sambil berdiri. Setelah merapikan baju serta mengusir tanah yang menempel pada celana yang ia gunakan, tangannya terulur meraih Tao. "Kita pulang ?" ujarnya dengan senyuman.

Tao segera berdiri dibantu oleh Kris. Setelah mengambil tas yang sedari tadi terabaikan disamping kanannya.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan bukit di belakang sekolah Tao. Genggaman tangan mereka erat. Seolah tak dapat terpisahkan. Berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan matahari yang telah separuh tenggelam di antara gunung.

Sekali lagi, matahari meninggalkan sebuah cerita bahagia tentang mereka.

Cerita yang tak mungkin terlupakan sepanjang matahari menyinari bumi…

.

.

Namun, sepertinya ada satu filosofi yang mereka lewatkan.

.

Matahari.

.

Sang raja surya tersebut…

Merupakan symbol cinta…

.

Symbol cinta serta keikhlasan yang mampu menyatukan segalanya…

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU MEMBACA FF SAYA…**

**MAAF JIKA DITEMUKAN BANYAK TYPO…**

**MAKLUM, MASIH BARU…**

**MOHON DUKUNGANNYA..#BOW**

**MIND TO REVIEW THIS FF ?**

**NB : TERIMA KASIH SPECIAL TENGKYU BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DI FF GJ BIN ANEH SAYA SEBELUMNYA.. PIECE OF HAPPINESS/MY HAPPINESS..**


End file.
